Tonight
by DREWHHR
Summary: 18-year-old Harry and Hermione are both lonely teens just trying to get through life. They meet at a b-day celebration and decide to spend the night together around London and wonder if this is what theyve been looking for. No magic. AU. Modern. H/HR
1. Harry

**Hey, wats up? Well, here's a new story I wanna work on.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are two lonely 18-year-olds. They have a few friends, but not that many. Harry Potter has had so many bad things happen to him and just wants to find something that feels right to him. Hermione Granger has never found love and has been looking in all the wrong places. The two meet at a birthday celebration and spend the night around London and wonder if this is what they're looking for. AU. No magic. Set in London, present-day. Inspired by the movie Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, the movie Remember Me, and the music video "Say You Don't Want It" by One Night Only. A love story. I suck at summaries, but just please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it.**

**Changes: Harry does not have glasses. Set in present-day. No magic. Hermione is younger than Harry, not older. Luna and Ginny are the same ages as Harry, etc. Ginny is Ron's twin.**

**Some of the clubs you may have heard before. I did my best with the pubs.**

**Title came from my iPod on "shuffle". Jonas Brothers song.**

**Tonight**

**Chapter One**

**_Harry_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Slap! _Harry Potter slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, turning it off. He rolled over, tiredly, and looked at his clock. 9_:00_. _'What the fuck-?'_ he thought to himself why he set his alarm clock for eight am. He sat up in his bed and swung his legs off if the side. Then he remembered. He had to go to Dorset to visit his parents' graves. His mates had invited him to go club-hopping later that night and he wanted to go and pay his respects to his late parents on their deathday instead of answering the door for trick-or-treaters that night.

His parents had died seventeen years before in a car crash. They had went to dinner and a movie for a night out for themselves, while they had hired a babysitter to watch baby Harry after they had taken him trick-or-treating. A drunk driver named Tom Riddle had hit them and killed them instantly. Harry was sent to live with his neglecting Aunt Petunia and her husband Uncle Vernon and their whale of a son, Dudley. They did not really pay attention to him, unless they wanted a chore done. He had lived in a cupboard until he was eleven when he outgrew it.

Harry Potter was an eighteen-year-old who just about gave up on the world. He had only a few friends. He couldn't get into a university. Yes, he had left from his parents, but he failed his A-levels. He's been arrested. Twice. However, no one really knew the whole story. No one ever asked. No one really cared. He has had a few girlfriends in the past, but all they wanted was sex, which he never gave to them. Harry Potter was a romantic, he liked to think. He would not give up his virginity unless he found the right girl, which he had not. He wanted someone that meant something to him. That was worth giving up his innocence for. All of his past girlfriends had been sluts and once he did not give them anything, they left.

He stood up and went downstairs to cook food for the Durselys. He was of age and could leave the Durselys, but had no place to go. His relatives gave him a year to find a place to call his own. Meanwhile, he still had to cook, clean, and garden for them. He did not really mind. It gave him something to do. He put a skillet on the stove and turned it on. Within twenty minutes, he had scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on the table for his relatives.

He heard stomping coming from upstairs and he knew they were awake. Soon enough, they came down the stairs and settled themselves at the table. Harry took a piece of toast and without a word, went back upstairs to eat it and shower.

* * *

He gazed at his parents' graves with sorrow. He was dressed in his best. It was a pair of black dress pants; a white, oxford shirt tucked into his trousers; a black tie that was loosened a bit; a black jacket; and black dress shoes. On the way over there, he stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of lilies and a Halloween wreath. Lily and James Potter were their names. This was the second time he visited them. He had to beg his aunt to tell him where their graves were. She got aggravated and eventually told him. All his life, he had wanted to make his parents proud. However, that was not happening at all. Twice had he been in jail. He had been suspended from school several times. Everyone just knew him as a sort of a bad boy. One that everyone avoided so they did not get hurt. Those that weren't afraid of him were his friends. His _only_ friends.

"Hey, Mum, Dad, it's me again. It's Harry," he talked to his late parents. He remembered their gifts. "Oh! I brought these for you. I remembered this time." He set the lilies on his mother's grave and the wreath on his father's. He ran his hand through his messy, black hair, not really knowing what to say. "Erm, I'm doing the best I can in making you proud. It's not going very well. I passed my exams, but I can't get into a university. In the past year, I have been arrested. Twice. I know you may be mad, but it was a misunderstanding. I swear." A tear rolled down his cheek as he continued, "I haven't found love yet. It's very hard. Most of the girlfriends I've had only wanted one thing. But I didn't give it to them. I won't. Not until I find..._her_. That will be my goal for next time. Find _her_. Well, I've got to be heading back to the Durselys. They'll be expecting me to make lunch. Goodbye, I love you. See you next time." He walked away wiping his tears. He got in his car and drove off back to his relatives who were waiting on their lunch.

He made them all sandwiches and made himself one with peanut butter and jelly. He took it to his room and ate it in silence. He waited until five o'clock when one of his mates was going to come and pick him up. He felt bad for going out and drinking on his parents' deathday. However, it was his friend's eighteenth birthday. He was Irish and loved to party so they decided to go club/pub-hopping.

Harry got ready for the night. He wore his dark blue jeans; black dress shoes; a black Burberry sweater over a plain grey t-shirt; and a dark green field jacket. He tried to tame his untidy hair, but it would not cooperate, so he just left it at that.

At almost five, his best mate, Ronald "Ron" Weasely came to pick him up. He made sure he had his mobile phone-like anyone called him-and his wallet and left the house calling out, "'Bye! Be back later!" But he got no response back. He climbed into the passenger seat of Ron's car and said, "Hey, mate!"

"Hey, Harry! Come on, we got to go pick up Neville and Dean and we're going to meet Seamus at the first pub." Ron and the rest of his family had the reddest hair anyone had ever seen. When Harry first met him, he was afraid if he were to touch his hair, his hand might catch on fire.

Harry strapped his seatbelt on and they were off to Neville's house. "So, how ya been, mate?"

"Alright. I went to visit my parents' graves this morning in Dorset," he answered solemnly.

"That's great. Mum and Dad send their bests to you today. They were real great friends with your parents when they were younger," his friend said.

"Yeah," was Harry's response. He decided to change the subject. "How's Luna?" Luna Lovegood was Ron's steady girlfriend. They had been dating for four months now. Ron finally got the courage to ask her out. On the last day of school.

"She's good. She's working for her dad now for that magazine. We're going to meet up with her later at one of the clubs. I asked Seamus and he said that was okay, just as long as she brought other women," he answered and they laughed.

They picked up Neville Longbottom at his grandmother's house. Like Harry, his parents died when he was really young. His birthday was the day before Harry's. He was really shy, but Harry got him out of his shell. "Hey, guys," he said as he got in the back of Ron's car.

"Hey, Neville," they chanted back happily. Ron turned on the radio and they rolled down the windows, blasting rap music out of the car. "Whoo!" Ron yelled out of the window as they turned onto the motorway towards London. They picked up the windows as it was getting very windy in the car and they could barely hear the music.

Dean Thomas lived in the London area. He was the only black one of their group. He was the tallest one in the group. Very easy to spot. From Dean's house, they headed into the city of London to Ron's uncle and aunt's house. They lived in the city and gladly left their nephew leave his car at their house so they did not have to drive it when he was drunk. They would be out all night and come in the morning and sleep there. They walked out onto the London streets and walked to meet Seamus Finnigan at the first pub. It was called The Red Lion. Seamus was already in there downing shots. "Hey!" he called to them as he saw them.

"Hey, Seamus, happy birthday, mate!" they all said and gave him a manly hug.

"Hey, Harry, sorry about today," he said sadly. Harry knew what he was talking about.

"It's okay. I paid my respects this morning. I'm ready to have fun tonight!" he said excitedly.

They all cheered at his proclamation, causing attention towards them. They each ordered a beer. They were going to hit some of the good pubs before going to the clubs at seven. Ron told them that they were to meet Luna at the first club, Fabric.

They went to three other bars and each had a small drink. The real drinking would be done at the clubs.

At seven, they made their way over to Fabric. Ron grinned and ran to his girlfriend as he saw her at the entrance with four other young women. Harry smiled as he saw his best mate so happy. He took in Luna's friends. He knew three of them. Lavender Brown was Ron's ex-girlfriend, but nothing was weird or anything around them. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. She was very loud and gossipy. Padma Patil was Indian and dark-skinned. Harry had taken her twin sister to a ball in Fourth Year as he needed a date. Ron had taken Padma. The third one he knew was Ginny Weasely, Ron's twin sister and Luna's best friend. She, too, had red hair brighter than the sun. She was Neville's girlfriend so when she saw him, she ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him.

The fourth girl-the new one-made Harry very interested. She was interesting. She had light brown hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that pierced through his own emerald-green ones. Her gorgeous hair was kind of curly and kind of straight. In her hair was what looked like a gold headband with a sort of flower design. Harry thought it looked similiar to what the ancient Greeks used to wear. She was wearing light makeup. She wore a pair of dark, black, skinny jeans that were tucked into her black, high-heeled boots that went to her shin; a white blouse that showed some cleavage; and a brown leather jacket. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was like all of his past girlfriends tied into one times a million. She looked very nervous and shy, but still smiled.

Harry vaguely heard Luna tell Seamus "happy birthday". He did, however, hear her introduce her new friend. "Hermione, this is Seamus Finnigan, the birthday boy; Ron Weasely, my boyfriend; Dean Thomas; Neville Longbottom; and that's Harry Potter." The new girl smiled at everyone and told them "hi". However, her gaze lingered on Harry's it seemed. "Boys, this is Hermione Granger, my neighbor and good friend."

_'Hermione Granger'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Lovely name.'_

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**I hope you guys are okay with the modern, no magic setting. It tried to get it close to the story as I could.**

**Next chapter: Hermione earlier that day**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	2. Hermione

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Here's chapter 2! Kind of short.**

**Chapter Two**

**_Hermione_**

Hermione Granger woke up on Halloween morning fairly early. She liked to start her day early. She felt if she got up early, she can get more things done. So, seven-thirty is when she usually woke up. She was in her gap year and would be going to Oxford University the next year. Her parents were so happy she had gotten in. Hermione was a very brilliant student. She got top marks at her school. She was at the top of her class. She lived in a nice suburb neighborhood in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Hermione was a very shy, young woman. She never had many friends. Her closest friend was her next-door neighbor, Luna Lovegood. They had not gone to the same school, but were really good family friends. She did not know why Luna talked her into it. Luna had practically forced her to go to London for her boyfriend's friend's birthday night. They would be going pub/club-hopping around the city. Luna had threatened to sneak into her room one night and burn all of her books. Hermione eventually agreed to go for the sake of her books.

So, the eighteen-year-old rolled out of bed and went downstairs and went on to make breakfast. She lived near her parents, just down the road. This house was her old parents' house. They had given it to her as they did not need it anymore. They had bought a small cottage just down the road that they wanted to grow old together in. She lived by herself and was quite lonely. She made herself some eggs, sunny-side-up; toast; and cut up an apple. She sat at her breakfast table and ate alone watching the news on her flatscreen that her parents gave to her as a graduation gift. Sometimes, she was so lonely-even if she was in the house she grew up in-she actually talked to herself. She often found herself going crazy and would sometimes have nightmares about her living in this house all alone as an old woman with twenty-seven cats. Sometimes, she would leave her house to go to her parents' cottage for some tender, love, and care. They always welcomed her.

Once she finished eating, she put her plate in the sink, rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher. Then she went up to her bathroom to shower and get ready to go to the bookstore. She put on a pair of jeans and a button-down, blue blouse under a brown, leather jacket. She hopped in her car and drove off to the Flourish and Blotts.

Flourish and Blotts was her home pretty much. All of the employees knew her. She even had a membership card. She went in and immediately went to the romance section. That was her favorite. "Hey, Hermione!" one of the employees called out. It was Susan Bones, one of her former classmates. She waved back and continued on her journey to the romance section.

It was ironic that Hermione would like these books the best as she has never had a boyfriend. She had never been kissed, not even on the cheek. Everyone at her old school thought she was a bit nerdy and boys did not like nerdy or studious girls. _'They prefer the brainless pretty girls'_ Hermione had thought to herself one day.

She looked through the new books and found a few she wanted. She paid Susan for them and went back home to get started on her first one. She sat on her couch with a blanket, covering herself started on page one. She read as the heroine of the novel had a rough life. She read as the heroine met the hero. She read as the two fell in love and kissed under the stars and made love. She read as they both told each other that they had been waiting for the other to show up in their lives. She wished she could have a hero. She wished she could be someone's heroine. This was why she loved the romance stories. She loved to fantasize. Not about the naughty things. Well...not always. But she liked to think about if she had someone like the male main character. Someone to care for her. She was tired of being alone in her life.

However engrossing and enticing her book was and no matter how much sleep she had gotten the night before, she fell asleep on her couch. She did not wake up until almost five-thirty when the doorbell rang. She opened her eyes and looked at the time. "_Shit!_" she swore and got up and ran to the door. "_Fuck!_" Looking through the glass window in the door she saw that it was Luna and three other girls. She unlocked her door and opened it. "I fell asleep!" was the first thing she said to Luna, who just laughed. "I did not get anything out to wear. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Luna said. She held up a bag that said "Burberry" on the front. "We got you something."

"From Burberry? That's really expensive!" she said letting them all in and shutting and locking the door.

"Oh, no, that's just the bag. It's something Ginny had lying around. She's about the same size as you. You remember Ginny, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione said nodding to the redhead.

"You may have met Lavender and Padma before, haven't you?" Lavender had light brown hair and blue eyes. She had a gossipy look to her. Padma was Indian and very pretty to look at. Hermione looked at the other two girls and recognized them vaguely. "Oh, yeah, at Luna's birthday party. I couldn't stay long. Aren't you a twin?" she directed this last question to Padma.

"Yeah, but Parvati could not come. She's not feeling too well."

Hermione nodded and turned back to Luna. "So, what did you get me?" Luna smirked and dumped the bag. A white, sleeve-less blouse; a pair of black, skinny jeans; and a pair of black, leather boots all tumbled out of the bag.

"Oh, no. I'll look like a slut," Hermione shook her head and widened her eyes at the high-heeled boots.

"No, you won't. You won't even be showing much skin," Luna reasoned. "It's too cold for mini-skirts. Now, come on, put them on."

"Ugh!" Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. "Stay away from my books!" she exclaimed pointing at her only friend, grabbed the clothes and went into her bathroom to change. She kept her brown, leather jacket on. She was surprised Ginny Weasely was the exact same size as her. Ginny was much thinner than Hermione, she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked..._hot_. "Hermione?" came a knock at the door. "We have to do your hair," Luna said. Hermione groaned and opened the door. All four of them gasped.

"Hermione, you're a babe!" Luna said smacking her playfully on the bottom.

She glared at her friend, but they all just laughed.

The four got to work on her hair. Hermione usually always had it in a ponytail. That was not acceptable for the other four girls. After they were done, it was curly, but also straight. They put a little makeup on her. Then, Ginny came in with a gold headband. Hermione thought it was beautiful. It had a little flower design on it. They put it on her head, which completed her look. She looked even better than she did before. "Thanks," she said. They all nodded to her and they all got in Luna's car to drive to Lavender's house in London.

They all got out of Lavender's car and walked the streets of London. Hermione felt happy to be in good company. They actually seemed to want to talk to her and get to know her a little better. Luna had called her boyfriend and told him that they were in the city and were going to head to the nightclub, Fabric. Hermione was nervous. She had never been to a nightclub before. They waited outside the club for the boys to get there. After fifteen minutes standing there, a redhead, similiar to Ginny's came running up and threw his arms around Luna and kissed her. All of the girls laughed and smiled.

Ginny, soon, saw her own boyfriend, a slightly chubby boy with black hair and large ears. She ran to him and kissed him as well. Hermione saw three other boys there. One had sandy hair and had an Irish accent. Luna had told him "happy birthday". _'So this is the birthday boy'_ she thought to herself. She told him "hi" and "happy birthday" as Luna introduced them to her. "Hermione, this is Seamus Finnigan, the birthday boy; Ron Weasely, my boyfriend; Dean Thomas; Neville Longbottom; and that's Harry Potter." Hermione settled her gaze on the last boy. Harry Potter. He was very interesting to look at. He had the most unkempt black hair she had ever seen, but the most sparkling emerald-green eyes. She felt as if she could just melt in them. She did not even hear Luna introduce her. She smiled slightly at him. He smiled back. She kept staring at him, unable to take his eyes off of him. He seemed to notice but did not say anything.

_'Tonight's going to be a night to remember'_ she thought to herself as they all went inside the club.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! It's kind of short, I know, but I was really excited to get to the Harry/Hermione stuff.**

**Next chapter: inside the club**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	3. Fascination

**Hey, thanx for the reviews! Means a lot!**

**triximionepotter: yea, I like to tell random ppl about my day and life. Haha. Thanx tho for the compliment.**

**Okay, so I went to a swimming party today and no matter how much sunscreen i put on, I got burned! Ahh! My cheeks and nose r red. My shoulders and back r red. It hurts!**

**Just want to get something straight: just bc this was inspired by "Remember Me" does NOT mean anyone's going to die. It just means that I got an idea from it. I don't like to kill people in my stories unless I don't like them. Haha.**

**Happy Birthday, Daniel Radcliffe!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three**

**_Fascination_**

Rap music filled the crowded club. Harry thought to himself that if the lights were off, the whole place would be pitch black. Several brights danced around the dancefloor lighting up its occupants with different colors. Harry smiled as he had never seen anything like it before in his life. The party of ten made its way over to the bar and ordered each a beer. After they had gotten their beer, Ron grabbed Luna and dragged her onto the dancefloor to have some fun. Ginny and Neville, who looked a little nervous, followed soon after, leaving the six alone. Dean had looked at Padma and smiled shyly. "Ugh, come on, Dean!" she said exasperatedly and grabbed his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

"You want a birthday dance, birthday boy?" Lavender asked Seamus. The Irish lad smirked and nodded, letting her lead him to the dancefloor, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

The two were nervous and unsure of what to do. Harry took a long swig of his beer to have something to do. He would look at Hermione every now and then, which would make her blush. He did not notice of course, since the lights were so dim.

After a few minutes, Harry finally got the courage to ask her, "You wanna go dance?" She looked and him, unsure if he had just asked her to dance. She had to take a moment to look at him, confusedly. He had his hand held out, ready for her to take it. She realized that he had in fact asked her to dance. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and they finished their beers off and Harry grabbed her hand and together, they went to the dancefloor.

A rap song with a good beat was playing. The pair found their friends and danced by them. Hermione had watched a lot of television and movies, so she knew what she was to do. She turned her back to Harry and began to dance sexily against his crotch. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding and gyrating his crotch against her bum. Their friends all smiled at them, happy that they found a friend in each other.

Harry could not believe the effect this girl was having on him. He tried to keep it down, but found himself unable to. Eventually, he got a stiffie. He just hoped she did not notice. _'Oh, my God! Please, don't let her notice!'_ he prayed in his head.

As Hermione ground her arse into his hips, she felt something, like a bulge poking her in the bum. _'What is that?' _she asked herself. She blushed and widened her eyes when she realized what it was. He had gotten a hard-on. Was it from her? She had never had that effect on a guy before! Hell, she never had that effect on _anyone _before! When the song ended, she turned to him. He was avoiding her gaze. His eyes were everywhere but her. From the blue lights, she could tell he was embarrassed. She giggled a bit, which made him look at her. She covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry," she told him. He nodded and they were interrupted,

"Hey, we're going to stay for an hour here, then we're going to head to Cafe de Paris," Ron had yelled to them over the noise. They nodded and another rap song started and it seemed that everyone knew it and loved it as there was a big cheer. Hermione turned around again and continued to dance with Harry. However, she did not feel the bulge anymore.

_'Ron in a Speedo! Ron in a Speedo! Ron in a Speedo!' _Harry chanted in his head trying to picture the image, trying to get rid of his "problem". It eventually went down, but then Hermione turned back around and started to grind against him again. He hoped it would not come up again. He would not be able to handle any more embarrassment.

After a few songs, they decided to get another drink. All ten of them went to the bar and ordered ten more beers. Once they all got one, Ron raised his bottle and said, "I propose a toast...to Seamus Finnigan. May his eighteenth birthday be better than his seventeenth." They all laughed and clinked bottles. "Cheers!" they all chanted.

"And," he added. "To Harry, may he find a bit of happiness tonight of all nights. We're sorry to have dragged him out here on this memorable night." Harry nodded and smiled sadly, silently thanking him. Hermione watched him. He was quite sad and solemn. _'What happened? Memorable night?'_ she thought to herself but decided to ask him later.

"Cheers!" they repeated and clinked bottles.

"And to Luna-"

"Shut up, Ron!" everyone but Harry and Hermione yelled. They all laughed as he cried back, "Okay! Okay! Geez!"

* * *

As their time went by at Fabric, all of their friends could tell that Harry and Hermione were fascinated with each other. They would steal nervous glances at each other and blush when they were caught. Ron had laughed when he saw his friend nervous when he was dancing with Hermione, like he had a "problem" down there. He guessed Hermione was probably the right one for his best mate. He was happy he was having fun on this night of all nights. He knew his friend had trouble finding love. He knew his troubles.

Luna could see Hermione was smitten with Harry. She knew the hardships her friend went through with guys not noticing her. Harry seemed to notice her. Really well. She knew about Harry. They had went to school together. She knew he was a bit dangerous. She knew he was a bit of a bad boy. She knew he had been arrested twice. However, she trusted him with Hermione. Perhaps Harry was the guy Hermione was waiting to notice her.

Luna looked at her boyfriend, who looked at her. Both shared a knowing glance. They wanted both of their friends to be happy. And seeing the two of them smiling at each other, they knew who it was that made them that way.

Hermione was a bit happy Luna threatened to burn her books. She never thought she would admit it; however, she did. Harry Potter seemed like a really nice guy. He was terribly good-looking and was very nice to her. She supposed he was the first guy to ever ask her to dance and actually mean it. She remembered when a ball was coming up and a guy asked her to go with him. A boy she thought was very good-looking. However, he was just playing a joke on her and didn't really mean it.

And she had said "yes".

She had been fourteen at the time. And she felt stupid for saying "yes".

Hermione did not want to get her hopes up on thinking this guy-Harry Potter-actually liked her and _wanted _to talk to her. She could not stand to be heart-broken again. A slow song started and Harry once again asked her to dance. She accepted and they went to the dancefloor for the second time. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his around her slim waist. She had never done this before, so she was not sure what to do. Hermione liked to keep distance when it came to front-to-front contact with any guy. Harry, however, did not know this so he pulled her closer against his chest. She gasped, but let him do it, trusting him. She melted against his strong body and very boldly rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and held her closer and swayed them around.

Hermione felt..._safe_ in his arms. Like nothing could touch her if she was nestled against him. She felt safer than she ever felt in her life. Even when she used to crawl in her parents' bed when she thought there was a monster in her closet who wanted to eat her books and then feast on her.

Harry liked this. Sure, he had danced with plenty of girls, but not like this. Not happily. He never wanted to let her go. She fit against his body just right. He had only met this girl not even an hour before and, yet, he was so fascinated with her. He wanted to know everything about her. She placed her beautiful head on his shoulder, feeling content. He pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her. But didn't.

Once the hour past, they all went out the doors of Fabric to the sidewalks and streets of London again. The city was lit up in an orange glow. "Well, guys, to Cafe de Paris?" Seamus suggested. They all nodded and followed him down the sidewalk.

Harry watched Hermione as they followed. She was looking around at the scenery. It seemed to fascinate her. Harry wondered if she had ever been to London before. So he asked her. "Have you ever been to London before?"

"A few times on class trips. But not over here. Not to the shops and clubs and pubs. Just to Parliament, the Tower of London, Westminister Abbey, and St. Paul's Cathedral," she responded. "Have you?"

"Yeah, loads of times. Once I got a car, I traveled everywhere. Mostly I came here to meet up with Dean. Beats spending time at my relatives' house," he said. She wondered about that, too. Did he not like his family? His parents? Why did he say "relatives"? This boy was very mysterious. "Would you like to see it?"

"See what?" she asked curiously.

"London. I'll show you the city. Come on," he took her hand.

She looked at Luna. "I don't know. Luna!" she called. Everyone stopped and looked at the two who had halted. "Since I've never been to this side of London before, Harry said he was going to take me around."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go on, Harry, show her _your _London."

Harry blushed. "You okay with that, Seamus?" he asked. It was the boy's birthday after all.

"Yeah, mate, go on. Tonight's a nice night to take a beautiful girl around the city," he said suggestively. Hermione, this time, blushed.

Harry nodded. "You all got your mobiles, just in case?" he asked and they all nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later." The eight turned back forward and left them.

Harry turned to Hermione. "So, what do you want to do? What do you want to see?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a second. Once she made up her mind, she said, "Everything."

Harry nodded. "Okay, then, let's go."

He reached down and grabbed her hand again. Together, they ran down the sidewalk, laughing.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it!**

**Btw, "Persuasion" by Jane Austen is very boring. I have to read it for school. I can't even force myself to read it. Ugh! Aggravating! Haha.**

**Btw, Hermione's deal with that guy who asked her to a ball but was just kidding was based on a real event that happened to me. :(**

**Next chapter: Harry takes Hermione around London.**

**Pleez reivew!**

**DREWHHR**


	4. Truths

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**harrynmioneluv: hey, long time, no hear from! My twin! Yeah, my sunburn is not as worse as when I went to my friend's house the time before and FORGOT to put some on my shoulders. Haha. Hurt like hell for about a week! Haha. I just think that if its not SPF 50 and over you're going to burn! Haha.**

**triximionepotter: ...same as above. Haha. Yeah, I had went on vacation like that. Miserable. And then everyone kept hugging me. Hurt!**

**Hey, here's ch. 4! Much longer than the last 3.**

**Chapter Four**

**_Truths_**

The two teenagers ran hand-in-hand down the sidewalks of London, laughing. Everyone looked at them, but they did not care. Once they got to the end of the sidewalk, Harry turned to Hermione as they waited for the cars to get a red light. "So, what do you want to see exactly?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm...the park."

"Hyde Park?" he asked and she nodded smiling beautifully.

"Okay, then, Hyde Park, it is." They crossed the street and made their way to the world famous Hyde Park. They walked down the lighted pathway, looking at the trees and beautiful fountains. They even stopped to look at the Peter Pan statue. "Have you ever read it?" Hermione asked him.

"Erm, no, I can't say I have," he replied nervously. He felt stupid around her, like an idiot. She was clearly a bookworm, a studious student. He never did well in class, just good enough grades to pass. She must be a reader. He wished he was one. He was too involved doing chores for his "relatives" to really get into books.

"Oh, it's a magnificent story about a boy who did not want to grow up," she told him, still admiring the statue. Harry looked at Peter Pan and wished he was him. He did not want to grow up. He wanted to stay a boy forever. He wished he could go back to that night and somehow convince his parents not to leave. Maybe cry a lot so they would not go as he would be a baby. Maybe, just maybe they would still be alive. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed her hand and they went sit on a bench.

"So, you're eighteen, right?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah. How do you know Luna exactly?" he asked one of his own.

"She's my next-door neighbor. I kind of grew up with her," she responded.

"Oh, it's a shame you never came to our school," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So, what happened this night? What was Ron talking about?"

Harry knew she was going to ask this question. He inhaled deeply and let it out heavily. Hermione could sense his discomfort. "Y-you don't have to tell me. I'm so sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay. It's nothing to hide." He looked at his watch. Nine twenty-three. "Exactly-to the minute-seventeen years ago, my parents died in a car crash by a drunken driver named Tom Riddle."

Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief. She could not believe she asked him that. He must hate her for reminding him. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's fine. Since last year, I go visit their graves in Dorset to pay my respects. I barely knew them, so I guess I got off easily," he replied sadly.

"No, you didn't. Its much harder when you did not know your parents, I think. Because you never got to experience time with them. You never said 'Mummy' or 'Daddy'; or 'Mum' and 'Dad'. At least to their faces. Your Dad never taught you to ride a two-wheeler bicycle. You never crawled into your parents' bed when you had a nightmare or when you thought there was a monster in your closet. It's sad, really." A tear rolled down her tear as she realized that she, Hermione Granger, had always taken her parents for granted; while Harry Potter, this boy she met not even two hours ago, had none. "Who do you live with now?"

"My mother's sister, my aunt; her husband; and their son. They gave me a year to find a place to live. However, I have to do all of the chores around the house," he answered with malice dripping from his voice.

"Well, I can understand that, kind of. I mean, it's kind of like room and board. You're eighteen. You're sort of paying to have a place to stay," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't mind cooking, cleaning, weeding, gardening, and washing for them. It's just that-" He cut himself off. "Okay, I've never told anyone this before, not even Ron. They have been making me do that all my life. I've been cooking for them ever since I was tall enough to reach the stove. I have been cleaning the house since I was five. I have been weeding and gardening for them since I was four. I wash their clothes. When I did not do what they told me or did it wrong-" He shook his head. "I can't believe I am going to show you this."

"What?" she asked.

"This..." He stood up, took off his jacket and his sweater and grey t-shirt, baring his torso to the world on the chilly October night. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she saw his body. She would have admired his toned and muscular body if not for the many scars that covered it. He pointed to one on his right hip. "My aunt did not really like my Mum and was not happy when I was dropped off to live with her, so she got my uncle to take care of the problem. My uncle flogged me the first time I gardened. I had messed it up because I had no idea what I was doing. I had turned, afraid of what he was going to do to me and he ended up getting me on my hip. Hurt like hell." He turned around and she gasped again. His back was worse than his torso. There were more ugly scars. "These are mostly when he stopped me from turning around. There's a few for every time I dropped a plate. There's one where I accidentally left my cousin's red sock in the washing machine with white clothes and everything turned pink. There's a few for when I was too weak to get out of my cupboard."

"Cupboard?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. That's where the bastards kept me until I was eleven when I outgrew it." He put his shirt, sweater, and jacket back on. "I have no idea why I just told you this," he said with disbelief. He had no idea why he just opened his heart up to her. She will probably think he was a freak now and did not want to be around him anymore.

Another tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. If he had not shown her the scars, she probably would not have believed him. She had been hurt by too many guys before. Too many guys who just want to joke around and make her think she was special enough. But Harry had let out his most deepest secret to her. "You've never told this to anyone?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, not until now. I don't know why, though," he replied looking at the ground. He remembered something, though, and looked up at her. "Although, you're not the first one besides for my 'relatives' to see it. A few of my ex-girlfriends have seen it. They all had ran away. They all thought it was something else. None of them thought abuse. Bar fights. Survived being mauled by a bear." He laughed at that second one, but not really meaning it. "Not one of those sluts considered that I was probably abused."

"Do they still hit you?" she asked.

"No, they stopped when I was fourteen when I was strong enough to fight them off," he said.

"Well, I'm glad they stopped, Harry. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"It's okay. They've all healed. It's my past. I like to focus on my future, sort of. The only thing that I hang onto my past are my parents," he responded. "But, anyway, tonight is tonight. Tonight is _now_." He stood up and offered his hand to her smiling, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled back and took his hand, standing up with him. "I believe we need to have fun before the moon leaves and the sun comes up." Once again, they began to run down the sidewalk like they were ten years old again.

After a moment, Harry stopped, smiling as he saw something fun they could do. She stopped as well, since she was attached to him and looked at him, curious as to why they had stopped. "When I came here to Hyde Park for the first time with Dean, we did the most fun thing I've ever did in my life."

"What's that?"

"This..." He let go of her hand and ran with his arms raised and yelled at the top of his lungs. Dozens of pigeons who were on the ground looking for something to eat all of sudden got spooked and flew away into the trees. Hermione laughed wholeheartedly at his childish ways of having fun and joined him scaring away the pigeons. She raised her arms and yelled, running and chasing the pigeons away.

Once they were all gone, they stopped and laughed. "Oh, that _was_ fun," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Harry agreed panting as well. He stared at Hermione's gorgeous face, wanting to kiss her pink lips. He mentally shook his head. _'She wouldn't like me. I'm dangerous'_ he thought to himself and looked away.

Hermione looked down a bit disappointed that he had looked away. After a moment, she composed herself, looked up at him, and asked, "Now what?"

He looked at her and said, "I'm kind of hungry for some candy. Come on, there's a convenient store not far from here." Hermione was a little downtrodden he did not grab her hand this time as he led the way to a small convenient store across from Hyde Park. Harry found a big bag of M&M's and paid for it. They went back to Hyde Park and made their way to a playground. They both went to the swingset and each took a swing and sat on it. Harry sat the opposite way Hermione did so that he was face-to-face with her. He opened the bag of M&M's and let her take a handful. Then he did. They kind of just swayed on their swings as it was difficult to swing while popping M&M's into their mouths.

"So, tell me about you," Harry asked. "You're from Ottery St. Catchpole, I know that."

"Well, I went to Hillcrest Prep School. I'm also eighteen. I live by myself in my parents' old house. They bought a little cottage down the road," she said very vaguely.

"Wow, that was something in which you revealed absolutely _nothing_ about yourself," he teased and she blushed. They both chuckled.

"Sorry, well, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I would not be out here with you if I had a boyfriend, Harry," she reminded him.

It was his turn to blush. "Right. Well, have you ever _had _a boyfriend?"

Hermione looked down a bit after she grabbed for more M&M's, embarrassed. "Actually, no. Never had a boyfriend."

"Are you a virgin?" he asked grinning.

"Yes," she laughed at him playfully pushing him. She got serious again. "I've actually never had a first kiss."

"Really? Eighteen and never had a first kiss?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Never danced with a guy...until night, of course. Guys just don't find me...interesting."

"I do," he pointed out softly.

She looked at him. "Thanks. But if you knew me, you would not feel the same. If we had went to the same school, you would see how I really was. I'm really into books. I'm not a party girl. Actually, Luna threatened to burn all my books in my sleep to force me to come tonight." Harry chuckled a bit at that. "I'm very studious. I got all A's in..._everything_. I don't have many friends, so I study. I read. When I read, I get smarter in a way. Guys don't like girls who are smart. Boys like those brainless girls who wear short skirts and tank tops. They like girls who have giant breasts." Harry chuckled again. She ignored it though. "They like girls who will put out for them." Then she remembered who she was talking to and blushed again. He did not seem to notice. "At least, the boys at my school do," she added.

"That's understandable, but not all guys are like that," he said.

"One time, this guy that I had a bit of a crush on asked me to the ball, but he was just kidding. Just joking around. I had said 'yes'," she said.

Harry wanted to punch this boy who did this to her. How could no one see that she was the most beautiful creature on Earth? How could no one see that she was the most interesting person in the universe? She was not like his ex-girlfriends. She was more interesting and more beautiful than them. "So, your Cinderella dream was shot down?"

"Yes, basically. So I just buried even more into my books and studies, excluding myself from the world. My parents and Luna were my only friends. However, Luna could not really be around because she did not go to my school. She went to yours," she said.

Harry nodded, glad she told him something personal about herself like he did. He gave her the last handful of M&M's and then stood up to go throw it in the rubbish bin by the benches. He walked back to the swing and put his hands on Hermione's back. She had finished chewing and looked at him, curious as to what he was doing. "Wha-"

"Hold on, I'm going to push you," he replied.

Hermione nodded and turned forward and allowed him to push her. She let herself go as she swung. She grinned as she got higher and higher, trying to remember the last time she went on a swingset. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and laughed. When she opened them, she saw the moon in between two trees. She wanted to just let go of the swing and fly to the moon. Maybe life was better there. Maybe there were people who actually wanted to talk to her. Maybe, even, Harry could come with her.

Harry smiled at her as she looked like she was at peace. He wondered if God was rewarding him for something by bringing him to her.

After twenty minutes of swinging, Hermione called out, "I want to get down."

"Okay," he said back and stopped pushing her. She started to slow down and once she got low enough, Harry grabbed her around the waist and stopped it altogether. Hermione gasped inwardly as his hands came around her waist. When he let go, she stood up off of the swing, moved a step back and asked him, "So, now what?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, it's ten thirty-nine. The Sun does not rise until almost seven so we have about...nine hours to kill." They chuckled once again.

"Let's go cause trouble," he held out his hand for her to take.

Hermione had never caused trouble before in her life. Ever. She was the good girl. Good student. A parents' dream daughter. Harry was different than other boys, but she was not sure about that because of his last comment. She was not sure if she wanted this. She was not sure if she wanted to get too attached. She had gotten too attached to a few things before. And left her heartbroken. Left her hurt. She did not want to be hurt or heartbroken again.

And, yet, she had no idea why she took his hand again.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's the 4th chapter. Hope you liked it. I had not wanted them to tell their life stories in this chapter. I wanted to wait, but that did not happen. Haha.**

**Next comes the "Say You Don't Want It" inspiration of the story.**

**Btw, its not that I'm giving up Jane Austen, its just I don't want to read "Persuasion". Haha. Believe me, I love "Pride & Prejudice". Movie was amazing!**

**Next chapter: causing "trouble" in London (Harry/Hermione style!)**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	5. Hero

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**I quite like this chapter even if it was random. Haha.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Chapter Five**

**_Hero_**

Causing trouble with Harry seemed like fun ten minutes ago when they left the park. But now, standing outside a convenient store while Harry went inside to yell and run through it, Hermione felt like she made a big mistake. She had no idea what she was doing following a troublemaker around. Harry had told her to come in with him. She did and he said, "Just do what I do." Hermione could see that there were quite a few people in the store as she watched Harry run and yell, knocking some things off of the shelves. Hermione widened her eyes, not wanting to put herself through this embarrassment, so she turned around and went outside as she saw many people looking at her and Harry.

Harry was having fun running around and knocking boxes of condoms off of the shelves. He laughed and yelled, "Come and get me! You can't catch me!" The convenient store owner eventually figured out what was going on and began to go after him, "Hey! Get out of here or I'm going to call the police!"

"Whoa!" Harry laughed. However, he did not see Hermione in the store. Thinking she left him, he ran out as the owner was chasing him. "Gonna have to catch me first!" He got out of the door, but the owner was still going after him. He saw Hermione standing off to the side. "Come on!" he yelled to her. She followed him anyway and they ran down the sidewalk as fast as they could. They turned a corner and ran into an alley. They pressed themselves against the wall. Harry was laughing as hard as he could. Hermione was giving him a disapproving look. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," he said sort of truthfully.

"That was so embarrassing," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear not looking at him.

"You did not even run and yell," he reminded her. "If anyone should be embarrassed its me."

"Harry, that was childish and foolish. I mean, who does that? You could have been arrested!" she exclaimed to him.

Harry muttered to himself, "Wouldn't be the first time." Hermione chose to ignore it, still angry at him for embarrassing her. He turned to her off of the wall. She took a step forward, too, off of the gross, London alley wall. Harry could not believe her.

"You mean, you've never had fun before? You seemed to be having fun running and yelling after the pigeons in the park," he told her.

"Yeah, but that was a public place and no one else was there. And we weren't in danger of getting arrested!" She huffed, not wanting to look at him.

Harry noted that she was scary, yet adorable, when she was frustrated. "Listen to me, you are eighteen-years-old, Hermione! You're only young once! My childhood was taken from me. This is my revenge! I would risk getting arrested for _living_. That-" He pointed back in the direction to the convenient store. "-was living. That was me being eighteen. I don't have many things to be happy about. To smile about. To laugh about. I just want to live and be happy that I'm alive. Don't you ever feel that way, Hermione?"

He was right, but, "But you still embarrassed me."

"I'm really sorry for that. I thought you would go for it. But you know what? You should not be embarrassed about _everything_. Or even most things. I try to not get embarrassed anymore. Just laugh it off. _Live_ while you can," he preached to her.

Hermione thought about all he had said. He was right...about everything. She was eighteen. She was only eighteen for three hundred sixty-five days. She already lost over a month of it. She wanted to "_live_ while she could", as Harry put it. She smiled. "Shall I choose the convenient store?" Harry grinned and nodded. They were about to leave the alley when they heard noises from deeper in the alley.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" they heard a male voice call out.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's go." However, two gang members appeared at the entrance into the alley. They were big men who looked like they could crush Harry. They walked forward towards the two, "pushing" them more in the alley out of other people's sights. They both had black hair and dark eyes.

One other gang member came out from the back of the alley. He was a bit smaller than the other two and had blonde hair and grey eyes. However, small he looked, it was obvious he was the leader. "Well, that was a lovely speech." One of them started to clap. Harry recognized each one of them. He recognized this alley. "Oh, shit," he muttered to himself. _'Of all of the alleys in London.'_ Each member looked to be around their age.

"Look, Crabbe, there's a bitch with him," one of the dark-haired boys said to the other.

"An ugly bitch, Goyle, nevertheless, she'll do," Crabbe said back to him.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from her!" Harry said strongly, having deja vu.

It seemed they were, too. "I know that voice!" the last one, the leader said. "Am I going mad?"

"No, Malfoy, I know what you're talking about. This guy's voice sounds familiar," Crabbe said.

"Who is he?" Goyle asked looking at Harry trying to figure out who he was.

"Remember a few months ago in this exact alley? This one got us arrested," Malfoy told him. He laughed coldly. "But then he ended up getting arrested himself. Dumbass."

Hermione looked up at Harry confusedly. She heard him say he had been arrested a few minutes ago but was too mad to register what he had said. What had he done? What had _she _gotten into? Was he one of them? Was everything that happened in the last four hours a set up to lead her here to get raped and get killed? She began to get scared and thought this was it. This was how she was going to lose her virginity and die.

"Stay the_ fuck_ away from us!" Harry said pushing Hermione further and further behind him against the wall, protecting her. Was this an act Harry was pulling off? Was he pretending to protect her and then corner her? She could not move, though.

"You're going to pay for what you did. We're going to beat you up and then take your bitch, push her up against the wall and fuck her...while you watch," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione whimpered as they advanced towards them. She squeezed her eyes together, waiting for them to grab her but it never came. Instead, she heard grunts and yells of pain. However much Hermione did not trust him at the moment, she hoped it wasn't Harry that was in pain. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and gasped. All three of the gang members were on the ground unconscious. Harry was standing there panting, a cut on his lip that was bleeding. He looked at her. "Come on," he said angrily grabbing her arm and they left the alley quickly.

He had no idea how he did it. The two burly boys were almost twice his weight. He knew he could probably take down the leader, but he had no idea he rendered the giants unconscious. He just knew he would not let them touch Hermione. He _could not _let them touch her. He was so angry that they were so close to grabbing her and raping her.

"Harry!" she called to him as he pulled her along. "Harry, wait! What was that back there? Who were they?"

"Come on, we have to get far away from them as we possibly can," he said not answering her. "Please, disract me!"

"Erm..." She had no idea what to say. She could not think very well right now. Then she noticed his lip was bleeding. "Your lip is bleeding!"

She watched as his tongue peeked out from his mouth and licked the blood off of his lip. However serious of a situation this was, she would have rather liked it to be her that licked the blood away. She shook her head of these thoughts and pulled her arm from his tight grip and stopped. "Wait, Harry! Tell me what's going on!" she demanded. He stopped, too, and looked at her.

"I will, but we have to get off of this street so they don't see us when they wake up," he told her.

She took a moment to bite her lip and think about that. She guessed she could wait another few moments until she found out the truth. She nodded and took Harry's hand again. They ran across the street and onto another.

As they ran, Hermione just realized what had just taken place. _'Harry saved me. He saved me from being raped and killed. He wasn't one of them. But how did he know them?'_ Eventually, Harry led them to a small, casual resturant where they served hamburgers. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat. I'm starved. I'll tell you everything, I promise, when we eat."

Hermione nodded and realized that she was indeed hungry. It was almost midnight so there weren't that many people in there. They sat at an empty booth and a waitress immediately walked over to them and gave them each a menu. "Hello, welcome, can I get you anything to drink?" She gave Harry and second look. _'Probably the busted lip'_ he suggested to himself.

"Erm, do you have Vodka?" Hermione asked without hesitation looking at the alcohol choices on the menu. She had had a rough night.

"Yes, we do."

"Good, can I get a Cherry Coke mixed with it?" she asked. "And I would also like to order a cheeseburger and fries."

"Okay, then, and for you, sir?" she asked Harry after writing all of this down.

"Erm, make that two." They each gave her their menu.

"Okay, it'll be right out," she said and left.

"Do you think she thought we were mad?" Harry asked with a smile once she was out of earshot.

Hermione looked at him confusedly. How could he ask that at a time like this? She was almost raped, for Christ's sake! "How can you be calm at a time like this?" she asked. "You were just beaten up!"

"I was not _beaten up_. I was only hit!" At "hit" he pointed to his bleeding lip.

That was when she noticed it was still red. "Oh, you're still bleeding. Come here." She grabbed a napkin from the napkin canister by the window and leaned forward and cleaned his bloody lip for him. "Ow!" he cried out when she pressed down on it.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" she chastised.

While Hermione had her full attention on his lip, Harry looked somewhere else. He looked further down and stole a peek down Hermione's blouse. He turned red when he realized what he was doing and he looked away, but not before stealing one last glance. "Here, keep some pressure on it," she let him take the napkin and hold it against his busted lip. Harry watched her as she watched him. He wondered what she was thinking. _'She probably hates me. She's probably mad at me and never wants to see me again. I don't blame her. It's all my fault. She was almost raped and killed. It's all my fault. If I had not ran into that convenience store and acted foolish, we would not have had to run into the alley and stumbled upon them. How did they even get out of jail?'_ he thought to himself.

They were silent until the waitress came with the drinks and food.

"Thank God," Hermione muttered as her drink was set in front of her and she took a large gulp of it. Harry slightly smiled amused.

"Enjoy, just let me know if you need something," the waitress said and left.

"Okay, thank you," they both said.

Hermione took a bite of her cheeseburger and swallowed, then she said, "Okay, so tell me what happened. Start talking."

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he took a bite as well.

"Well, start at when you were arrested," she replied eating a french fry.

He nodded, swallowed, and said, "Okay, you are probably thinking that you made a big mistake coming with me. I'm sorry. But, I just want you to know that I've had the most fun tonight than I've ever had in my entire life. I hope you can understand that."

Hermione nodded and listened to her hero as he proceeded to tell her something he had never told _anyone_.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 5! Haha. Cliffie. I'm evil! This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be.**

**I had never intended them to get cornered. It kind of just happened. Do you all like how I put Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in here? I was going to make them actual gang members with names like "Cougar" and "Ice Man", like in Top Gun. Haha. But then I remembered Malfoy and company.**

**Next chapter: Harry's explanation**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	6. Misunderstood

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Nor do I own "Anywhere But Here" Safetysuit does.**

**Random thought of day: why must all lyrics websites be complete douchebags? I mean seriously! I got to one and 1st it takes FOREVER to load up and then can't scroll down until EVERYTHING on the page loads up. UGH! So aggravating!**

**Here's chapter 6!**

_Is this the end of the moment,  
__Or just a beautiful unfolding  
__Of a love that will never be?  
__Or maybe be  
__Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or every come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?_

_Cause you are  
You're beautiful inside  
You're so lovely and I  
Can't see why I do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_-"Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit_

**Chapter Six**

**_Misunderstood_**

"Well, I'm going to have to tell you that I was actually arrested twice in my life. The first time was a year ago, but I'll tell you that later. Anyway, a few months ago, I was walking around London. I had needed some new clothes as I was getting bored with mine. It was late and I was getting ready to go home when I passed up that alley. All of a sudden, I heard yelling. It sounded like someone was being hurt. They kept screaming for someone to stop it and to leave them alone. So, I went in and saw that there was a man lying on the ground, bloody and now, unconscious. And those three thugs, plus two others, were beating him up. They still continued to beat him when he passed out so he never saw me. I yelled at them to stop. They looked up at me and one of the big guys punched me in the face. I started to fight back as best as I could. About five minutes later, the police arrived and broke us up. Some of them tried to escape but they were caught. Then all of a sudden a police officer grabbed me and slapped cuffs on me. He thought that _I_ was part of it. I told him that I was helping the man who was being beaten and he took the cuffs off of me but wanted me to stay.

"There was a coward there, out of sight. A man who just watched them beat him up, but I think he was the one that called the police. I don't blame him for standing around, I mean, it is shocking that if you get involved in something like that, you might wind up in the hospital, dying. But, the police arrested him, too. So, I yelled at the police officer, telling him that he did not do anything. The policeman just..._ignored _me. I walked up to him and kept telling him that he was the wrong guy. He was innocent. He kept ignoring me. So, to get his attention, I did something stupid. I grabbed his arm and turned him around to tell him that he had done nothing wrong. However, the policeman grabbed my arm and twisted me around and threw me against the brick wall and cuffed me. I know what I did was wrong, but I could not let that man go to jail. I did not even realize until later that they could have tracked his cell phone and realized that he was not part of it," he laughed to himself but did not mean it. "Well, anyway, that's how I went to jail." Harry looked up at Hermione to see her expression. She was staring at him with a sad expression, almost like she was about to cry.

However, she did not say anything. She just took another big sip of her drink. He wondered if she was going to leave him now. No one said anything for a while, they just ate. Harry was getting nervous. Why wouldn't she say anything? Was she mad at him?

After they were done, Harry paid for their dinner and they left. Hermione was still silent as she was walking a few steps ahead of him. It was driving Harry mad. Once they got outside and started walking, Harry stopped after a couple of hundred feet and said, "Okay, we're out of there. There's no one around. It's okay to talk now. It's okay to yell at me. Please, you're killing me. I have to know what you're thinking, Hermione."

Hermione stopped as well. She didn't turn around yet. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she finally turned around and looked at him. He was so cute standing there like that so curious and confused and desparate. She did something she had never done before in her life. She walked over to him silently, threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob.

Harry widened his eyes as to what was happening. He had just told her that he had assaulted a cop, practically told her that he was dangerous, and she's _hugging _him? What was with this girl? He awkwardly hugged her back. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Harry."

"So, you don't think I'm a bad guy?" he asked her. She pulled out of his embrace confused at him. Her makeup was slightly messed up, but Harry did not care. She still looked beautiful.

"What?"

"Most people think I'm a bad guy. Most people are afraid of me. Are you?" he asked her.

"No," she said incredulously. "No! Of course not! You're just a guy who bad things happen to. You saved that man who was being beaten. You saved that other man who was being accused of a crime he did not commit." Harry looked away, nervous, but Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and turned it back to him. "You saved me." She kissed his cheek tenderly. He blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Hermione, for seeing..._me_."

"You're welcome," she responded and grabbed his hand. "Now, it's almost one in the morning. What do you say we find a convenience store and terrorize the owner?"

Harry grinned and nodded and they set off to the nearest convenience store. This time, Hermione ran through the store with him, but did not knock anything off of the shelves. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Come and get me!"

"Come on! He's gonna get us!" Harry cried to her as the owner, like the other one, started to go after him.

"Fucking kids!" he yelled after them as they ran out.

"Oh, that _was _fun!" she said once again as they ended up a few streets over.

"I told you." They laughed and tried to catch their breath.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she asked him as they walked down the street together, hand-in-hand.

"Tell you what?"

"What you were arrested for the first time?"

"Oh, yeah. Erm, I had actually beaten someone up," he said nervously. He quickly added, "But I was defending someone. Erm, at my old school, there was this one guy who everyone picked on. I didn't though. But I used to see him get pushed around and given a hard time. This one guy, he was pretty big. A year older than me. He had taken it too far. I saw him begin to tie him up to the flagpole in his boxer shorts. So, I ran over to him and just punched him. He punched me back, too. Eventually, a teacher found us and called the police. I was arrested for starting a fight on school property."

"And the other guy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He was arrested, too, but he was also expelled. However, I did not get any punishment from the school. The boy they picked on told the truth of what happened. How I was trying to stop him from being tied up and they let me off the hook. Do you know who he is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were already my friends and they welcomed him into our group. We kind of protect him."

"You see, Harry? You are not dangerous. You are just...misunderstood. You protect people," she smiled.

Harry smiled back and said, "Come on!" They both ran down the empty street. There was a row of orange cones in their way, so Harry went on one side of the cones and Hermione went on the other and the two ran with their hands held over the cones, laughing.

Hermione could feel something within her building up. She now knew that Harry Potter would not hurt her. He was a good guy, just misunderstood, because people never took the chance to get to know him. Tonight, she got to know him. She got to know the real Harry Potter. And she liked him.

"So, you're a virgin?" he asked with a smirk after a while as they strolled down the street again.

Hermione blushed. "I believe we've already been through this, Harry. Yes, I am."

"You know, I am, too," he said nervously, not looking at her.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "What? But you're so good-looking. And you've had so many girlfriends. How?"

He turned to her. "Thanks for the compliment," he said making her blush more. "But just because I've had girlfriends in the past, doesn't mean I slept with them. You see, I was waiting for _her_. I was waiting to find someone I loved. Someone who accepted me, regardless of the scars. The record. The money."

The eighteen-year-old girl smiled at that. He did not want to have a random shag with a random girl. He didn't want to have sex. He didn't want to fuck. He wanted to make love. There was a difference. "So, have you found her yet?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," he replied smiling at her.

She smiled back, but did not take the hint. She was happy for him. He had found the love he had been waiting for. However, she did not understand that he meant _her_. She misunderstood him. Harry did not say anything after that. He figured that maybe she did not want him like that. So, he didn't not press his answer.

They went to an all-night bowling alley and bowled two games for two hours. Hermione won. Both times. Neither Harry nor Hermione wanted this night to end. They had both had so much fun and wanted this night to go on forever. However, Neville had texted Harry that everyone, mostly Ron and Luna, was almost too drunk to stand. So they had to head back to a nightclub, cutting the night short.

* * *

At four, they met up with their friends at a nightclub. They were very drunk. "Hey, Harry!" Ron had shouted. "It's my friend!" He had ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said awkwardly hugging him back.

Everyone seemed drunk, except for Neville and Parvati. They were too shy to drink so much. "Why don't you take a cab back to your uncle's house, Ron? Let's all do that," Harry suggested.

"Okay, mate, whatever you say," Ron said. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too, Ron," she said back almost as drunkenly as him. They embraced and engaged a tongue war that grossed the more sober ones out. "Okay, Ron, Luna has to go back to Lavender's house. Say 'goodbye'."

They had a heart-felt, drunken "goodbye". Everyone said their "goodbyes". The boys to the girls. Harry hailed a cab for Ron, Dean, and Seamus, and told the cabbie where to go. He watched as it left and he and Neville would get another.

Hermione hailed a cab for all of the girls, as they thought they could all fit in one. The good friend shuffled her drunken friends in and then hugged Harry. "I had fun, Harry. Thank you for showing me London."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you," he said sad to see her go. He realized that at that moment he never wanted to let her go, but knew she probably did. He watched her get in the passenger seat in the cab and shut the door.

"Wow, Harry, you are in love with her, aren't you?" Neville said. He wasn't that drunk. He could see in his friend's eyes the love he had for Hermione Granger.

"Yeah," he said as he watched the cab drive off.

"Does she love you back?"

"I don't know. I hinted to her that I was in love with her, but I don't think she loves me back."

"You idiot! You don't _hint _to her. You tell her! Go after her, Harry! Before it's too late!" Neville yelled at him.

Harry realized he was right. He would never know if she loved him or not unless he did something about it. So, he went after her. He ran down the sidewalk. "HERMIONE!" he yelled as he chased down the cab. He had to get to her. He had to tell her!

* * *

"Someone's running," a drunk Ginny said as she looked behind her out the back windshield. She squinted her eyes. "Oh, hey, that's Harry! Hi, Harry!" she said but, of course, he did not hear her.

Hermione turned and looked and sure enough, there was Harry Potter running down the sidewalk, trying to stop the cab. "Stop the car!" she shouted to the cabbie. He veered to the side and slammed on his brakes. Harry ran up to her door and opened it. Hermione got out. "Harry, wha-?" she started but was interrupted by something covering her mouth. It was soft and warm and tasted amazing.

It was Harry's lips. Hermione widened her eyes as she realized what it was that was keeping her from talking. Then she just realized that this was her first kiss. She decided to enjoy it, so she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

He ran his tongue along her mouth and she opened it, letting him in. He explored her mouth with his tongue and she touched his with hers. The girls in the cab were cheering and clapping, which broke them apart.

"It was you," he said. "When you asked me if I had found her yet and I told you I thought so. It was you. It took me one night. One night to fall in love with you. I-I just had to tell you."

Hermione smiled and leaned in for another short kiss. When she broke it, she said, "I love you, too."

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there was ch. 6! I know, not as exciting as the others. Very predictable. But I couldn't wait. There will be one more chapter after this, so stick around. This chapter (at the beginning) was the Remember Me inspired part. And some of the middle was the "Say You Don't Want It" inspired part.**

**Next chapter: a week later.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does!**

**Smut!**

**So, here's the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

**_One Week Later_**

It had been a week since Halloween. One week since Harry had kissed Hermione. And they could not stop thinking about it. Harry wished he could have gotten her number so he could call her or text her sometime. But he was too delirious to do that. He had wanted to pay her a visit, but he had decided to move out of his relatives' house, tired of their bullshit, and had been staying in a hotel for a while. He had been so busy getting all of his stuff together, he had not had time to visit her. He just could not believe he had told her he loved her and then forgot to ask her for her number.

Hermione felt a little more confident after that Sunday and got a job working at Flourish and Blotts with Susan Bones. She was an assistant buyer. She would go around the bookshop and ask people if they needed help. Hermione especially loved it when they asked if she knew a book that would be good for them. People began to really talk to her and ask her questions. They _talked_ to her. She loved her job, working in the same place where her favorite things were. Plus, she loved the discount on her purchases of books.

One night after work, Hermione came home to a wrapped package on her doorstep. The wrapping was done beautifully and was brown and emerald-green. Usually, the two colors did not go together, but she quite liked it. The present was rectangle and sort of heavy. She knew it could only be one thing. There was a small card on it that read,

_'To the One that Really Saw Me_

_From the Boy Who was Misunderstood'_

Hermione tore the wrapping off of the present and gasped at what she was holding. She could not believe it. It could not be. But it was. The binding was green and felt like her Nana's old carpet, rough, yet soft. On the cover in gold writing, it read, _'Peter and Wendy by J.M. Barrie'_.

"That's the first edition, by the way," she heard to the left of her. Hermione turned her head and grinned even wider. Harry stood there with his hands behind his back, nervously shuffling his feet.

"How did you-?" she asked but cut herself off looking back at the book.

"I parked at Luna's. She told me where you live." Turning his attention to the book, he said, "Well, I went looking for it. You had told me _Peter Pan _was a really good book, so I went look for it. A nice lady showed me the first edition and I bought it. Cost a fortune, but I thought you would like it. I read a little bit every night. Peter took Wendy to a magical place where they could not grow up. He showed her around Never Never Land. It kind of reminded me of you and I," he told her with a blush. "I thought you would like it," he nervously scratched the back of his head. "If you don't-"

"Shut up and get in here!" Hermione demanded opening her door and letting him in. Once he was in, she set the book down on the small table, shut the door, and grabbed Harry. She shoved him against the door and pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss. He was startled but reacted quickly. He grabbed her waist and held it as she moaned.

After a minute, she pulled away and asked him, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was busy all week. I moved out of my Aunt's house. I'm currently living in a hotel. I should have gotten your number."

"You should have," she agreed but kissed him again. This time she pried his mouth open using her lips and stuck her tongue in. They had a tongue war for about a minute, before Harry broke it off.

"I'm guessing you liked the book then," he said obviously but she just engaged another mouth-bruising kiss.

Hermione felt his hands go under her shirt and she moaned at the feel of his rough hands on her soft skin. She wiggled a bit, a little ticklish and giggled into his mouth. He broke it off.

"I'm sorry. We're going too fast," he said looking away.

"Harry," she turned his face to look back at her. "I want this."

He widened his eyes. "You do?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She then began to rub his crotch with her hand, smirking a bit as his eyes crossed for a second.

"Okay," he squeaked out and she leaned in for another passionate kiss. Harry picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, with her pointing out the way, of course. Hermione kicked her shoes off and helped Harry take his jacket off. Harry opened the bedroom door and shuffled them both in. He slammed the door shut and pushed her on the back of it. She grunted as her back hit the door. Harry took her jacket off and threw it somewhere. Then he unbuttoned her blue shirt, unveiling a black, satin bra. He lowered his head to the tops of her breasts and kissed them. She moaned in pleasure. "Harry..."

Harry hardened more as she moaned. He pulled his face away and she now had access to unbutton his shirt. She slipped it off of his broad shoulders, revealing his scarred and bruised body. Hermione took a moment to trace a few scars on his chest solemnly. Harry closed his eyes at the touch of her soft hand on his skin. Then he turned her around and placed her on the bed gently. She stared up at him smiling. He gave one back and his hands went to the button on her jeans. He opened them and slid them down her creamy legs. Next he took her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Hermione tried to cover herself as her top half was revealed to him. However, he just brushed them away and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. "You're beautiful," he said and she gasped as he sucked on her pulse point on her neck. He went lower to her throat. Her collar bone. Her heart. All the way to her-

She gasped as he began to kiss, lick, and suck on her her breasts. He flicked his tongue against her nipples, making them peak. She moaned and became wet down there. She needed. She needed him. She needed him to touch her. "Please, Harry..." she moaned.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "Please what?"

"Stop teasing me," she whispered and he smirked. He stood back up and Hermione sat up as well. He slipped his shoes off and her hands flew to his jeans and she undid them and pushed them down with his boxers. Her eyes widened at what she saw. He was..._magnificent_. He must have been about eight inches. His penis was erect all right. She touched it and he jerked. He hissed at the contact. She looked up at him, wondering if she was not hurting him. She started to stroke him and he began to pant. "Please, stop, this is going to end sooner than you think." She giggled and with one more stroke, let him go.

Harry hooked his fingers on the elastic band on her panties and she laid back down. She arched her hips up, letting him take them off. He bared her gorgeous body to the world. He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her more onto the bed to the headboard. He followed with her. He poised himself at her entrance. She stopped him. "Wait! Do you have protection?"

He kissed her again, grateful that she remembered, and climbed over to the side of the bed, leaned over to get his jeans and took a condom out of his pants pocket. When he turned to look at his lover, she had a mock-shocked look on her face.

"What?" he asked amused, opening it and taking the condom out.

"You know this was going to happen?" she asked him.

He shook his head and gave her a shy grin. "No...but I was hoping it would."

She smiled back at him and opened her legs to him. He crawled on top of her and settled himself at her entrance again. "Do it, Harry. Please...fuck me..." He complied, slowly sliding himself inside of her. His eyes crossed for a second. "You're so wet. So tight. So hot." He pushed himself in more and she gasped out in pain. He stopped moving and looked at her, concernedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, oh, yes. I'm fine. Don't worry." Harry leaned down and kissed her again, trying to get her mind off of the pain and to get his mind off of completely submerging himself within her folds. After a minute, she grabbed his bum and urged him to move. "You can move now." He nodded and started slowly to thrust in and out of her. It started sweet. But then Hermione whispered in his ear, "Please, fuck me...faster..." He gratefully granted her request, sheathing and unsheathing his cock in and out of her, making her cry out.

Harry wondered why he never did this before. Sex was unbelievable. But then, he looked down at _her_. _This_ was why he waited. He waited to meet her. The one he loved. The one he _knew _he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Hermione moaned and mewled as he fucked her. Sex was amazing. It was even better when she was doing it with someone she loved. She had met Harry only a week ago, but knew he was the one. She knew he was the one to take her virginity. She was just pleased that she took his as well.

Their bodies began to sweat, which caused their bodies to slide more easily against each other, causing more friction. They heard the slapping of their hips against each other. "I love you," Harry said looking in her eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied before she screamed letting out her release. Three thrusts later, Harry came inside of her. He collasped, spent, on top of her. Realizing he was crushing her, he took himself out of her and rolled off to the side. He looked down at him and gasped. There was blood on his penis. He looked at her terrified of what he had done. She sensed his worry and put a hand on his cheek turning it to him. "It's okay. That's supposed to happen. Don't worry."

He sighed and took the condom off of him. He went into the bathroom to throw it away, then came back into the bedroom and laid with Hermione under the covers. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the other stroked her back. She tangled her legs with his. They panted, catching their breaths. "If anyone asked you about this night, what would you say?" he asked her.

She giggled at his question, burying her face in his shoulder. He chuckled as well. "Come on, what would you say? Tell me," he urged her to answer.

Once she got control of herself she thought. What would she say? _"Amazing" _was too weak of a word. So was _"spectacular"_. "Hmmm...I would say...that it was the Greatest. _You _are the Greatest."

He looked at her and smiled. His eyes sparkling brightly. She smiled back and kissed his mouth. When they broke apart, they settled back down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was awoke up to the sun streaming down in her face. She smiled and rolled over in her bed, feeling amazing. She opened her eyes and tried to remember why she felt so good. Oh, that's right! Harry came over and they made love. She felt a pain in her lower abdomen, confirming that it was not a dream. However, the pain was welcoming. She rolled over to look at her lover.

But he was not there.

She was confused. _'Where did he go? Did he just leave?'_ she thought to herself. She looked at her bathroom, thinking he was in there, but found the door open and light off. She sat up in her bed and saw her door open. _'Maybe I was so horrible last night he did not want to see me again,'_ she thought sadly. She stood up and saw his clothes on the floor. _'Did he leave them here? Is he walking to Luna's right now naked?'_ She giggled at that last thought. Then, she took his button-down shirt and put it on, buttoning the buttons. After, she proceeded to go downstairs to make her breakfast.

Hermione stopped short when she got to the kitchen. There he was, raiding her kitchen in his blue-and-white-checkered boxers. She was confused as to what he was doing. But then she saw _exactly _what he was doing. He put a skillet on the stove and cracked on egg after putting butter on the pan.

"Making yourself at home?" she asked smirking at him.

He jumped and turned around. He smiled as he saw her in his shirt. "Oh, uh, no, I was going to surprise you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Help yourself," she replied walking over to him and kissing his mouth briefly. "'Morning."

"'Morning," he responded and turned back to the food.

Hermione went over to the counter next to him and hoisted herself on top of it and watched him at work. He proceeded to make each of them scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He gave her a loaded plate and she took thankfully. He loaded himself a plate and ate next to her with his plate on the counter.

"I could get used to this," Hermione said later as Harry gave her the rest of the food.

"What? Me coming over and making breakfast?" he asked.

"No, waking up next to you and _then _you making breakfast," she replied implying something.

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"You know, I live here alone and I'm very lonely. You live in a hotel. What do you say you move in with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Really?" he asked looking into her brown eyes to see if she was lying. She was not as she nodded. He kissed her and they made love again on the counter.

Hermione figured she would have to tell her parents that a stranger would be living in their old house. He broke off and said, "I would love to go and get my stuff from the hotel, but...there's one thing we have to do."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I need to meet your parents."

She laughed and nodded, wondering how he was thinking the same thing he was.

They thought it was fate that brought them together. Or chance. Or maybe even destiny. But they were both glad that Luna Lovegood threatened to burn her friend's books. In fact, the next morning Luna opened her front to get her paper and found a vase of a dozen red roses on her doorstep. At first she thought they were from Ron, but looked at the card and realized it wasn't. _'Thank you for threatening to burn my books. If you didn't, I never would have fallen in love.' _She knew _exactly_ who it was from and smiled.

But Harry and Hermione were glad they had found each other. Because all it took was one night.

One night to fall in love.

THE END

* * *

**Well, there goes another story. Hope you liked it.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
